Changing a request for selecting a suitable individual to perform functions typically requires a process that may be complicated and inaccurate. When an entity makes a request to an agency for providing an individual to perform functions for the entity, the request may require specified changes in order to select the most qualified individual. Modifying the request may be very time consuming and require many resources to perform the task of modifying the request. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.